


Sidney Hates Horror (And Might Just Love Geno)

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were best friends, nothing more. Well, until scary movie times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidney Hates Horror (And Might Just Love Geno)

The two of them sat together, watching a horror movie. They had begun the evening sitting a few inches apart, not too far away, but not too close. They were best friends, nothing more. That one incident at Sidney’s house, with the vodka, well, they never spoke of it, but neither quite forgot it. 

Now Sidney is half-way on top of Geno’s lap, pressing back into him, tense. Geno gently rubs his knee, whispering softly. “Turn off movie, if you want?”

“N-no...its-uh, its okay.” Sid takes a shaky breath, staring at the screen. 

Geno is taken in by the slight trace of sweat on Sid’s neck, the pulse pounding, the tension in his body. “Sid sure?” 

Sidney shudders back into Geno as the murderer opens his newest victim’s throat. “Turn it off, please.”

Geno switches it off quickly, pulling Sidney in. “He’s not real. Won’t hurt you. Even real one would have come through me first.”

Sidney lets out a little laugh, loving the sincerity in Geno’s voice. He lets Geno hold him, trying to relax. “Sorry. I don’t really watch horror movies that much. Forgot how much they scare me.”

“It is okay.” Geno moves his hands up to stroke down Sidney’s back, unable to resist leaning down to kiss at the pale skin. 

It takes a few seconds before Sidney reacts and it isn’t typical of a supposedly straight male. He blushes, tilting his head away, letting out a slightly nervous giggle.

Geno kisses his neck once and then again and again, kissing behind Sidney’s ear.

Sid mewls. “Geno...”

He laughs, pulling away, not saying anything. There’s a spark of hope in Geno’s dark eyes as he stares into Sidney’s.

With the same wordless look as on the ice, Sidney nods, leaning in to kiss Geno.


End file.
